Resistance
by CookieVonKirkland
Summary: One-Shot. LeviHan. RivaillexHanji. ¿Está nuestro secreto a salvo esta noche? Song fic. Muse-Resistance. Yo.No.Fui.Hecha.Para.Escribir.Summarys.


Resistance.

**A/N:  
Sí. Me he aficionado /bastante/ a SNK. Y ya tengo 2 OTP's. JeanXMikasa & RivaillexHanji. Me metí en el tag de LeviHan y- Uhg- Casi no salgo viva. ****AHORA LOS SHIPPEO HARDCOREMENTE****. Por ello he decidido escribir un one-shot todo fluff de estos dos: La científica y el mejor soldado del mundo. **

**De antemano ofrezco una disculpa por: Faltas de ortografía, fail plot, OOC, etc. Sólo quería escribir un poquito Uu Sean amables con sus reviews; si es critica que sea critica constructiva, pls. **

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin no le pertenece a Cookie Von Kirkland. Tampoco la canción ''Resistance'' de MUSE. Peeeero si gustan cooperar para comprarme los derechos de autor –por lo menos de la serie- pondré muchos LeviHan moments :'D

* * *

Ser parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento es como firmar tu sentencia de muerte; al unirte al escuadrón renuncias a todo lo que eras antes y a lo que pudieses haber sido…todo en pos de proteger a la humanidad, eso es una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros. En adición a eso, tener el puesto de ''Sargento'' implica muchas otras responsabilidades; tienes que responder ante las autoridades, debes de mantenerte sereno y actuar rápido cuando la situación más crítica lo amerita.

Pero sobre todo, en un mundo en el que no estás seguro si vivirás para ver el amanecer del siguiente día, el deber de un Sargento es evitar apegarse emocionalmente a otras personas.

Que lástima; Rivaille ya había cometido ese error. El famoso ''Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad'' –y el elemento más pulcro del ejercito- tenía, en efecto, una debilidad.

Sí, una debilidad molesta pero encantadora, una debilidad desordenada (para desgracia del fanático de la limpieza) pero curiosa. Una debilidad de cuatro ojos…

──¡Hey! ¡Mini-Sargento~!── Y allí va de nuevo; la causa de todos sus males. Las cejas del azabache se crisparon y su nariz se arrugó. ¿Cuándo iba a entender esa idiota que el no era un ''mini-sargento''? Sí, era un poco bajo- ¡Pero eso no era motivo suficiente como para humillarlo públicamente! Y menos en frente de…

──Pffft- ── Eren Jaeger trataba contener algunas traicioneras carcajadas ante tan cómico apodo, pero era más que evidente que el joven estaba muriendo de risa.

──¡AL SUELO Y QUIERO MIL LAGARTIJAS! ── gritó el Sargento, atrayendo la atención de un gran número de agentes. Eren le miraba con temor pero acató las ordenes de inmediato.

Hanji, quien justo había dejado de correr al llegar al encuentro de Rivaille, miraba atónita la escena.

──Oye…No tienes que ser tan estricto con el chico.── comentó la científica, frunciendo el entrecejo e inflando levemente sus mejillas. Encantadora. Simplemente encantadora…Pero aún así fastidiosa.

──No. Esto es entrenamiento, no una salida al parque. No seré amable con él sólo porque es la última esperanza de la humanidad.── disertó secamente el francés.

──Ah-Uh. Eres un amargado.── respondió la castaña. ──¡A ese paso lo vas a matar antes de que tenga una oportunidad de estudiarlo más de cerca!──

Sus mohines infantiles eran algo digno de ver. Sin embargo el reciente interés de la chica en el joven Eren no era del agrado del pelinegro.

──Bueno…── comenzó Rivaille. ──Eso es algo que a mi no me interesa. ──

──¡Ugh! ¡Eres imposible!── la chica de las gafas se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sujetando su cabellera en un intento por contenerse y evitar darle un golpe en la cabeza a aquel enano gruñón.

En cuanto al resto de los espectadores. Bueno, ellos reían por lo bajo; siempre era divertido ver las peleas que armaban ambos elementos. Tan opuestos que siempre que sus miradas se cruzaban sus personalidades chocaban.

──Calla. No quiero saber más de ti.── Y, sin más, el Sargento Rivaille se dio la media vuelta y desapareció del campo de entrenamiento, dejando atrás a una muy molesta Hanji.

…

* * *

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Rivaille salió de sus aposentos en completo sigilo. Aprovechaba el manto de la penumbra nocturna para escabullirse entre los pasillos del recinto en donde los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento pernoctaban.

Al parecer todos dormían –o en el caso de Mike, estaban ebrios.- Perfecto. En el rostro del soldado se dibujó una minúscula sonrisa y luego continuó su travesía.

Llegó por fin al lugar deseado: Un pequeño bosque en el cual los nuevos reclutas practicaban con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales mientras afinaban su puntería con las cuchillas.

Ahora sólo restaba esperar a que la otra persona se dignara en aparecer. Uf- Esto iba para largo.

Aproximadamente 30 minutos después Rivaille escuchó el sonido de algunos arbustos moviéndose no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba recostado.

Rivaille ni siquiera se levantó, mucho menos viró su cabeza hacia aquella dirección.

──Tarde, como siempre. No sé por qué sigo viniendo aquí …── espetó sin tacto alguno el irritado Sargento.

──Pues…Porque me amas.── comentó sonriente Hanji, sacudiéndose algunas hojas que quedaron enredadas en su cabellera.

──Hn. Puedo cambiar de opinión si continuas con esa actitud.── unos ojos color ónix seguían cada movimiento de la castaña.

──Haha- Como si pudieras. Tú y yo sabemos que no puedes dejar de adorarme~ ── la chica guiñó el ojo, aun conservando esa sonrisita confianzuda en sus labios. Rió internamente al notar como Rivaille se sonrojaba levemente y aún más al verle tratar desesperadamente de ocultar ese rubor. El pelinegro suspiró, resignado, y cuando sus mejillas retomaron su color natural éste habló de nuevo.

──No te siguieron, ¿verdad? ── inquirió, acercándose lentamente.

Hanji asintió con la cabeza. ──Me aseguré de ser precavida esta vez.── afirmó la castaña, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

──Tsk, más te vale. Por poco y nos descubren la semana pasada.── Rivaille frotó el arco de su nariz, pasando después la diestra para masajear su sien. ──Hablando de ello, ¿cómo fue que se te ocurrió una excusa tan patética?── el más bajo de los dos arqueó una ceja, a la expectativa de una respuesta más o menos decente, aunque nada era como él lo tenía planeado cuando se trataba de esa chica en particular.

──¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres con ''patética''?── preguntó Hanji, sus orbes color miel fijas en la figura que tenía en frente.

──Bueno, una excusa patética.── comenzó el sargento. ──''Oh- Iba hacia mi laboratorio para asegurarme de que Sonny tuviera dulces sueños'' simplemente patético.── terminó de escupir aquellas palabras. Decir que estaba enojado era restarle gravedad al asunto.

──OH. TÚ.── Hanji se acercaba amenazante, con sus manos listas para estrangular el cuello del diminuto soldado pero Rivaille la esquivó con una rápida maniobra.

──Idiota…no hagas ruido.── él tomó sus brazos con la diestra y usó su mano izquierda para cubrir su boca y así evitar que más gritos salieran de ésta.

Rivaille la sintió forcejear un poco pero en unos momentos la chica se dio por vencida, dejándose caer sobre él.

Esto le hubiera tirado al suelo si no estuviese acostumbrado a sus intempestivas acciones.

──Oh~ Me encanta cuando me abrazas así.── susurró Hanji mientras giraba su cuerpo para rodear su cuello con sus brazos, quedando su rostro ligeramente encima del rostro de Rivaille.

──¿Abrazo? Pensé que sujetaba a una enferma mental para que no se lastimara a sí misma.── alegó el azabache. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver como la castaña se hundía en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

──No digas esas cosas, Levy. ── comentó con una voz entrecortada. ──Quizá este podría ser nuestro último abrazo.──

──¿Último? ¿A qué te refieres, mujer?── más que una pregunta aquello era una orden para que ella expresara lo que estaba en esa cabeza tan enmarañada. Él no pensaba morir y sabía que Hanji era lo suficientemente hábil como para combatir a una docena de titanes y salir victoriosa.

Escuchó a la científica sollozar y le apartó de sí rápidamente sólo para corroborar que, en efecto, estaba llorando.

──N-nosotros…E-es decir…── Hanji se detuvo a media oración, sabiendo que debía calmarse y hablar claramente; sabía que Rivaille odiaba cuando la gente comenzaba a balbucear.

En cuanto al Sargento, bueno, el esperó pacientemente a que Hanji aclarara su mente y retomara el hilo de la conversación. Unos segundos más tarde, luego de acariciar su cabello para que ella se relajara y dejara de hipar, la chica de lentes ya respiraba con normalidad.

──Esto está mal.── Hanji rompió el silencio. Rivaille le miraba con cierta curiosidad. ──Nosotros sólo deberíamos servir a la Legión de Reconocimiento, no jugar a los amantes secretos.──

Esto hirió profundamente a Rivaille, sin embargo mantuvo su fachada de serenidad. Ella tenía razón: El mundo se estaba derrumbando, la esperanza era casi nula, la humanidad se estaba desmoronando…Aún así ellos eran lo suficientemente egoístas como para dejar todo aquello en segundo plano y entregarse ciegamente al otro. Estaba mal…quizá en otro tiempo, sin los titanes, eso sería lo más normal del mundo. Los sentimientos nublaban la razón y ellos no podrían darse el lujo de permitir que eso sucediera.

Muy tarde, ¿eh?

_Ya sucedió._ Él la miró y sintió sus piernas ceder, cayendo de rodillas aún afianzado a su delgada cintura.

_Podría estar mal._ Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de su compañero.

_Está mal. _Tiernamente él alzó la mano, apartando unos mechones que cubrían el rostro de la castaña y los acomodó detrás de su oreja. Acto seguido Hanji sonrió; no era muy frecuente que ella pudiese ser testigo aquello.

_Debería estar bien. _Era una pena que ella hubiera acertado cuando dijo que este sería su último abrazo. La vida a veces era injusta: Cuando piensas que has encontrado tu alma gemela…las circunstancias los separan. Oh, destino cruel.

_Su relación nunca duraría; sólo estaban cavando un hoyo…su propia tumba. _Regla Nº 1: No te involucres. Cosas malas suceden cuando te involucras con un compañero.

_Aquello estaba fuera de control _Tantas cosas que ellos querían decir pero no podían. Sólo se miraban, disfrutando silentes la calidez de sus cuerpos al estar tan cerca.

_¡Debían de borrarlo, rápido!_ Sus labios no hacían más que temblar, esperando que el otro hiciera su jugada para rozarse

_No obstante…podría salir algo bueno de todo eso. _Rivaille se dio cuenta en esos momentos que no se necesitaban palabras. ¡Al carajo con la comunicación verbal! Ellos no necesitaban eso, su lazo era más profundo.

Ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos y él se inclinó para acortar la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios se unieron por fin, Rivaille siendo el dominante en ese ósculo. Gentilmente trazó con su lengua la línea de su labio inferior, pidiendo acceso a su húmeda caverna. Ella no dudó ni un segundo le permitió al Sargento entrar. Algo tímido, Rivaille comenzó a explorar cada centímetro de su boca, como si jamás hubiese saboreado su dulzura. Cada que se besaban él olvidaba su enfermiza obsesión con la higiene y aquella vez no era la excepción.

Terminaron separándose cuando sus pulmones reclamaron oxígeno. Jadeantes y algo aturdidos ambos militares quedaron absortos luego de tal muestra de amor, mirándose con un deje de pasión.

──Je t'aime Tokyo, mon petit Sargent.*── murmuró Hanji.

──Je t'aime Tokyo, folle*── respondió con voz más grave Rivaille.

Ambos dejaron sus corazones arder, casi incinerarse en medio de otro beso. Tal vez los intentarían separar si los altos mandos se llegasen a enterar de su relación, pero ellos lucharían contra lo que fuese. Rivaille no era de esos tipos sentimentales y románticos sin remedio, pero en ese mundo decadente, lleno de miedo…él podría esperar hasta mil años con tal de ver a Hanji esbozar aquella sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

Todos necesitaban una razón para pelear, para superarse y, en su caso, ser el mejor. Ya la había encontrado. Esa excéntrica y loca científica era su razón de seguir en pie. Ella era lo que lo protegía de cualquier daño. Encontró, para su desgracia, que no había nadie en el mundo que se comparase con ella. Había besado otros labios pero cuando probó los de Hanji se dio cuenta de que encajaban perfectamente con los suyos. Había tocado otros cuerpos pero sus manos se negaban en acariciar otra piel que no fuese la de Hanji. ¿La locura era contagiosa? Al parecer sí. Maldita Hanji, lo había vuelto loco.

──Rivaille…── una voz suave lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

──¿Qué ocurre? ── inquirió, inconscientemente masajeando la espalda de su amante.

──Debemos regresar, se darán cuenta de que no estamos allí.── sugirió algo desanimada. Ciertamente quería pasar más tiempo al lado del Sargento cuando éste mostraba su lado más suave…Lo que le hacía sonreír era que solamente ella podía ver esa parte de Rivaille y nadie más.

──La noche está llegando a su final, ¿uh? Tienes razón, regresemos.── el abrazo, que tanto había durado, terminó. De pronto una sensación de vacío inundó todo su ser.

──Bueeeeno. Quizá mañana podremos…t-tú sabes.── las mejillas de la chica de anteojos se tornaron carmesí ante la invitación.

──Quizá, pero ahora debemos correr. ── indicó Rivaille. ──Hasta mañana, loca.── y, dicho eso, se echó a correr.

──Sí. Hasta mañana, enano. ── Hanji miró como su espalda desaparecía entre los árboles para luego emprender la huida a su propia habitación.

Algo era seguro. El amor era su resistencia.

**A/N**:

Holis de nuevo. Sólo unas notitas por acá.

*Je t'aime Tokyo. La traducción literal de esa frase sería ''Te amo Tokio'' No le hagan caso a eso, les explico rápido. J t'aime Tokyo es una frase utilizada en las provincias francesas durante la segunda guerra mundial y en delante (creo que también en la capital, pero como no tengo familiares allá no me atrevo a afirmar tal cosa). Tokio era conocida por ser la ciudad más grande del mundo así que cuando alguien te decía ''J t'aime Tokyo'' ese alguien quería decir que su amor por ti era del tamaño de la ciudad más grande del mundo. Oh- Que ternura.

*Mon petit Sargent: Mi pequeño sargento. Creo. Need help with French!

*Folle: Loco(a) de atar.

Sí, debo tomar clases de Francés. Oh- Soy un ascooooooo ;u;/

Au revoir, mes amies.

Por cierto:

watch?v=YDgCW95vnxA


End file.
